Because Ironic Song Titles Sometimes Help
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: He has never been a Taylor Swift fan, too many songs about breakups and not enough about happy endings.  But, under the influence of depression and upcoming holidays, Kurt's pretty sure he found a song that MIGHT get the point across to Blaine.  Klaine.


**A.N.: Why does this girl who keeps on starting Chapter stories _always_ write one-shots? I don't know, honestly. But this is for ILive4Irony417's Klaine and Anti-Klaine Challenge. I'm not a _huge_ Taylor Swift fan anymore, but I can't deny that she is richer than I ever hope to be, so I should stop making fun of her (and, yes, I have a soft spot for ''Love Story''). I also don't own the amazing GLEE, because my mind isn't as spectacular as Ryan Murphy's. Enjoy!**

It was only natural that Valentine's Day be spent alone. After all, it _was_ Kurt Hummel, and nothing good could _ever_ happen to Kurt Hummel. Not for long periods of time, anyway. Ten months - he had had only ten months to date the wonderful and completely perfect Blaine Anderson before said walking perfection got bored and moved on.

Not like Blaine would ever admit to it, though. He didn't even realize that Kurt had seen Sebastian and Blaine in the McKinley High Choir Room, practically ravishing each other then and there. And, not one to make a scene, Kurt had walked away wordlessly. He ignored the tears stinging in his eyes and trudged towards his Navigator, greeting his stepbrother with an unwarranted glare. Finn hadn't done anything to deserve such a mean look, and the blue-eyed countertenor apologized quickly, wiping a tear from his eye.

''Dude, aren't we supposed to be driving Blaine home?'' Finn asked stupidly, as if he didn't realize that the entire world around Kurt wasn't breaking apart at the seams - he probably didn't, and Kurt couldn't really blame him.

This wasn't anything new. Kurt Hummel's Pity Party - Party of One (unless, of course, it was concerning NYADA; only then would Rachel be invited). ''No, I think he'll be able to catch a ride,'' Kurt answered almost mechanically. The countertenor inwardly winced at how cold his voice sounded - it was worse than the Karofsky incident.

Because, at this moment, Dave Karofsky seemed nothing less than a saint. _He_ wasn't the one that ignored Kurt's warnings. Sebastian would stop at nothing to get Blaine, and Kurt had reminded his boyfriend (or former boyfriend), of this fact numerous times. And, as always, the curly-haired gentleman had been as dapper and polite as usual and said that Kurt was just overreacting; 'he's a little eager, but he's completely harmless'.

_Completely harmless, my foot_, Kurt thought bitterly. He sighed heavily as he absentmindedly reached to turn the radio on and stopped. He was _so_ not in the mood for music, and there was a more-than-likely possibility that Katy Perry would start playing.

She and Russell Brandt broke up. Johnny Depp recently split. Heidi Klum is officially separated from Seal. Seriously? Was nothing sacred anymore?

Finn looked over at his stepbrother nervously. Of course something seemed off. Kurt wasn't chatting amicably about something adorable that Blaine had said, or his outfit was an atrocity to the name of fashion (but he just looked so sweet in that bow tie), not even the usual 'isn't he sexy when he outshines Rachel Berry?'. But if he even _dared_ talking to Kurt, the countertenor would most likely have no qualms about ripping off the taller teen's head. And Finn Hudson liked his head, thank you very much.

Luckily, the ride home didn't last long enough for Finn to mull over his stepbrother's forlorn expression. Kurt pulled his Navigator into the driveway and was practically out the car door by the time that he turned the engine off. Finn ran clumsily after his brother, nearly slipping on a hidden patch of ice on the driveway (Ohio never seemed to thaw soon enough).

''Finn, you head on over to the shop; I'm just going to call the girls and tell them something,'' Kurt called from behind one of the hallways. His voice seemed a bit off, but Finn decided it wiser to not mention it and smiled his lopsided grin while he lumbered towards the door, telling his brother to have a good time with whatever it was that he was doing. The only response that Finn got was a sad-sounding hum of agreement. And, yes, he'd say something - Kurt's his _brother_, for crying out loud! But both teens knew that Kurt would never, _ever_ let anyone other than the Glee girls know what was going on in his private life.

Welcome to the overly complicated mind of Kurt Hummel.

Once the door slammed, Kurt pulled out his phone from his skinny jeans. One of his favorite pairs of jeans (they got promoted to Regular Clothing when Blaine had once commented that he thought that those jeans were especially sexy),that he wore just for Blaine. Now, they only seemed stupid and slutty. Something that Stupid Sebastian would wear.

Maybe they weren't on the best of terms at the moment, but Mercedes would know what to say, right? Taking a deep breath to steady his voice, Kurt opted away from text messaging and dialed Mercedes' number. Something seemed so much more movie-like if one dialed a phone instead of using a speed dial. The phone rang twice before the opinionated diva answered.

''What is it, white boy? I _just_ saw you twenty minutes ago! Wait, did you get jumped in an alley?'' Mercedes asked in a worried expression, causing the pale boy to break into the lightest of smiles. It was just like Mercedes to get him to smile, even if he didn't feel like it. Kurt steadied his voice once more before laughing airily into the phone.

''No, 'Cedes. I just have to tell you something. Blaine and I - I'm breaking up with him. Tomorrow, I think. And before you start yelling at me, you have to know that I saw him and Sebastian _kissing_. In the Choir Room, Mercedes! _We_ kiss in the Choir Room after school!'' Kurt's voice got higher and more frantic with each complaint until he finally sounded as if he was hyperventilating (which Mercedes really didn't put past her best friend).

The other end was silent for a few moments. ''That's it - I call an EGM.''

''EGM?'' Kurt responded in an even more desperate voice. He hated when Mercedes called EGMs; or, as Kurt had told Finn, 'Emergency Girls Meetings.' Because Rachel Berry was a girl, and that meant that she had to be invited (despite the fact that no one really wanted or cared about her opinion). The brunette ran a hand through his once coiffed hair and sighed heavily. '''Cedes, are you sure that you can't just make you and _maybe_ Tina come? If any, at all!'' Kurt added the last part in his most exasperated voice.

The grunting noise on the other end of the line didn't bode well with the countertenor. ''Boo, we both know that Quinn knows a thing or two about breakups, Brit's the only person that can make you laugh, and Santana will slap Miss Berry into oblivion. I think we need the Unholy Trinity.''

The mention of the nickname caused Kurt to smile lightly. Yes, he loved those three with all his heart (Cheerios do stick together, after all), and Quinn would know exactly what to say. Despite popular opinion, the former Queen Bee was actually quite motherly. She always knew what to say, especially when concerning relationship dilemmas. And, yeah, Santana wouldn't hesitate to cut Rachel a new one. The countertenor took another moment to think about the decision, then nodded (even if he knew that Mercedes couldn't see it). ''Alright, 'Cedes, send them over.''

Once the curvaceous girl hung up, Kurt decided to busy himself for a while by cleaning. Cleaning had and would always be his escape from stressful situations (that, and cooking). And right now was the moment to escape from a stressful situation. Unforunately, the downside to being alone by himself was that he couldn't keep himself from keeping his mind from wandering.

_It's not like it was a surprise, really. Kurt and Blaine met all the time after Glee Club rehearsals to practice some duet together (that, among other things), so now should be no different. Yes, the curly-haired teen had said that he was going to be working on a solo, but Kurt really didn't think much of it._

_After retrieving his messenger bag from his locker, Kurt smirked as he practically skipped to the Choir Room. He was the kind of boyfriend that was always there to support his boyfriend in his solos (even when said boyfriend's solos involved something from_ West Side Story_). Kurt took a minute to stop by the trophy case and glance at his hair, absentmindedly wiping away a few stray strands of hair. Once the countertenor decided that he looked completely perfect, he made his way inside the door._

_The sight that fell before him stopped the pale brunette in his tracks. His mouth went dry, his tongue felt like it was suffocating him. But Kurt stood there, watching as his boyfriend was leaned against the piano (the one that Kurt had always preferred sitting on), and Sebastian was on top of him, kissing every inch of Blaine's face that so rightfully belonged to Kurt._

_But as the sixth sense that Blaine seemed to possess kicked in, Kurt plastered on a fake smile. Hazel eyes shot open, and Blaine pushed Sebastian off. The taller brunette growled gently, trying once more to attack Blaine's neck. What was he, Edward Cullen? Still, even Sebastian knew when someone wasn't enjoying themselves, and he lazily backed off, shooting Kurt the most cocky of smiles. ''Oh, there you are,'' he said nonchalantly, as if he didn't realize that those were the words that Blaine had used to confess his feelings for Kurt (in his defense, he probably didn't)._

_Kurt kept the smile on, pushing back another strand of hair. ''I'm sorry - I'm intruding. Um, continue. As you were, or something.'' It was at these moments that Kurt cursed himself for his odd habit of rambling when nervous or confronted or scared, or anything, really._

_Turning on his heel, the normally-confident countertenor ignored the calls from his boyfriend (or rather, former boyfriend?). He tried to leave the room as quickly as possible, tears stinging in his eyes. The sight of Sebastian's cocky smirk would forever be engraved in his mind, that much was certain._

No, he was single now, and there was no point in bothering over the past. Blaine had, in fact, saved Kurt from himself and the bullies and from life (the gently raised scars that were barely noticeable reminded the countertenor how low he had been), but now they were over. Blaine chose Sebastian, and the meerkat had won. It was sad - Kurt used to think that meerkats were so adorable.

He hadn't realized how long he had been cleaning and nearly jumped when the doorbell rang. It was probably Tina that had politely asked for permission inside the home. She was so polite when it came to those sorts of things. The countertenor let out the gasp in his throat and made his way to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by seven worried expressions. Rachel scrunched herself into the front of the pack and brought herself to her fullest height. ''Okay, we _never_ call an EGM unless one of us is having boyfriend problems. Not Blaine!''

Kurt smiled wordlessly, though he figured that the girls understood perfectly. Mercedes made a sympathetic sound and ushered Kurt towards the armchair in the living room. ''Alright, Boo, tell us what happened!'' she demanded, her voice nearly desperate.

''Well, he was cheating,'' Kurt answered simply, turning his head downwards so that his friends couldn't see the tears building in his green-blue eyes. ''And, I didn't necessarily break up with him, though I am definitely planning on it. He's already texted me. Thirty-six times!'' The countertenor let out the most pathetic of sobs and leaned into Quinn's mothering embrace. The blonde cooed softly, reminding the heartbroken brunette of his dearly deceased mother. Beth was one lucky girl.

Tina frowned. ''But you guys were the ones with the best love story! I thought you'd last.''

Yes, he did, too. And how ironic of Tina to mention the name of a song that had been written by the Queen of Breakups - Miss Taylor Swift. Kurt only chalked it up to coincidence and settled himself further in the armchair, breathing in the familiar smell of his father. It was the 'Football Chair' for a reason, after all.

''What was your last kiss like?'' Rachel piped up, ever the mood breaker. Again, another song reference.

''If I could go back to December for you, I'd smash that gum wrapper promise ring in his face!'' Sugar noted, brows furrowed in a most adorable expression.

Now this was just crazy! Kurt was quite certain that he was only hearing things, and the girls were _not_ all quoting Taylor Swift. ''Trust me, Sugar, I would, too.'' Even as he said it, Kurt still twirled the cheap ring on his finger, allowing a single tear to slip down his pale face.

''I wish we never had to grow up,'' Quinn mentioned softly, hazel eyes downcast. ''Then we wouldn't have to worry about pregnancy and breakups and college. So much easier.'' The rest of the group made a grunt of agreement, and Kurt felt like knocking his head against the back of the chair.

''Remember when we were fifteen and the thing that we were worried about the most was slushies?'' Rachel laughed, throwing her head back in the air. ''Life was so easy, and we didn't even realize it.''

Kurt couldn't help but agree with the petite brunette. As much as she annoyed him, Rachel probably knew just about as much heartbreak _and_ the strife for stardom. ''I just - Last Christmas, I was _so_ in love with him, and then this Christmas, he gave me that ring, and now I'll be alone for every holiday to come!'' Kurt blurted out, allowing himself another strangled sob.

''Well,'' Santana started, usual smirk on her face, ''we all know that Kurt Hummel does nothing better than revenge.''

Brittany laughed gently. ''You could be all like, 'Hey, Blaine', and then punch him!'' The blonde punched the air and smiled as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

This wasn't helping. As much as Kurt loved the girls, he was still madly (so madly), in love with Blaine; and here they were, telling him to just give up and punch him! Blaine was too wonderful for a punch in the face, no matter how much Kurt wanted. He wanted to hit Sebastian, actually. The countertenor was brought out of his reverie when Mercedes made a nasally 'hmph' noise. ''Boo, this just gives you another picture to burn!'' she mentioned, picking up a picture that had been developed by one of those old disposable cameras. It was of Blaine and Kurt, both smiling into the camera (Kurt was pretty sure that Nick had taken the picture).

Kurt groaned loudly into his hands, hiding his face from his friends. ''We even had a song! Our song was 'Perfect'. I was singing it one day, and I didn't even know that he was there; and maybe I was a little bit depressed that day, and when I got to the chorus, he - he belted that song out. It was different than he had ever sounded - he sounded so soulful, and I knew then that I loved him. But maybe he just sings that to everyone.'' Kurt's blue-green eyes shone with tears, but the rest of the girls could tell how he was feeling.

There was no getting over Blaine Anderson. Quinn hummed lightly as she ran a hand through Kurt's chestnut hair (she'd never admit it, but she loved his silky hair to death).

''You belong with him,'' she said softly, whispering into his ear so that Kurt could only hear. ''Forever and always. But make him know what he's missing out on during Glee Club. I'll take care of the rest.'' 

Kurt was so enthralled by the blonde's words that he didn't even object to having his hair touched in a most un-Kurt-like way. He nodded gently as Quinn ushered the rest of the girls out of the house, claiming that the EGM was officially over. It was at that moment that Kurt realized why Puck was so head-over-heels in love with Quinn (though the mohawked teen would never dare to admit it). Quinn was headstrong and sure of herself, despite everything that she had went through, which was so much worse than a few slushies and a stolen kiss. She was the kind of person that others wanted to be, even if they didn't want to say it out loud.

Now, as Quinn had told him, Kurt needed to let Blaine know what he was missing out on. But what was Blaine, the most perfect being in the entire universe, missing? A self-conscious teen with a bunch of insecurities, including but not limited to a dead mother or a sick father or a long history of bullying or being the outcast at school or the object of another's obsession (maybe Karofsky hadn't been _obsessing_ over Kurt, but he still managed to freak the brunette out at times)?

There was no question that Sebastian was the better choice. He was taller, leaner, probably smarter, richer, a better voice. He was everything that Kurt was not and everything that Blaine deserved.

Yet, somehow, those Glee girls had been adamantly opposing the countertenor's thoughts; they said that Blaine was the one that was missing out on something great, and not vice-versa. They said that Blaine was being stupid in this situation, because Kurt was apparently the most perfect and unique person in all of the Ohio, maybe even the world. Honestly, the countertenor seriously doubted their better judgment, but he had always been a good liar - maybe he could pretend that he was something to actually be missed. Actually be wanted.

And, since his mind had been plagued by the horrid irony that was Taylor Swift, Kurt already had the perfect song in his mind. All he needed was Santana's Taylor Swift CD and some backup. Oh, and perfect timing. And what better timing than Valentine's Day? It was Monday, which gave him an entire day to figure out how he was even going to get himself together for this.

Pulling out his handy cell phone, Kurt dialed Santana's number. Revenge? Not exactly. But it was still in Santana's category. ''What do you want?'' Santana snapped impatiently.

''If I promise not to tell anyone about your hidden Taylor Swift CD, will you allow me to borrow it?'' Kurt asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Maybe it wasn't really a smile, but it was still a cocky look categorized by Kurt Hummel. It was iconic, actually. The countertenor smiled at the indignant cough on the other end of the line and gave the Latina girl a few more assurances that he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Brittany.

''Good afternoon and Happy Valentine's Day!'' Mr. Schuester called cheerily to his Glee Club, standing in the middle of the room. Over half of the club responded in the same tone that the teacher had used, but the other group mumbled some form of greeting. Kurt? Kurt was on the better half of the club. He had never looked forward to Valentine's Day as much as he had then. Maybe he wouldn't have a chance at a relationship after this, but at least he could finally get his opinion out, and that was all that mattered at the end of the day. Right? ''I'm pretty sure at least _one_ of you guys have a song in mind?''

The boys said nothing. Everyone knew that Artie wanted to sing about the joys of being single, Mike had some snappy dance prepared for Tina (but that would be for after Glee Club, in his room - alone), Finn was still a little sore about his girlfriend accepting his marriage proposal then rejecting it again, Sam would probably embarrass himself _and_ Mercedes, Rory didn't have a girlfriend, Puck hadn't quite realized how fabulous Quinn Fabrary was, and Blaine really couldn't sing about cheating in a positive light. However, the girls of the Glee Club all turned their heads toward the fashionable countertenor, who raised his hand politely.

Mr. Schuester, who knew nothing of the 'Klaine Catastrophe', smiled warmly and stepped to the side. ''All yours, Kurt,'' he said helpfully. Kurt thanked the teacher, trying to let go all of his previous feelings of resentment that he had held for the man for two years. He was a Senior, and Mr. Schue was just trying to do his job. Responsibility, Kurt, responsibility.

''Before I sing this, I wanted to say that I had a lot of help from Quinn and Santana, so I would like to thank them especially. Quinn and Santana, thank you.'' The countertenor took a deep breath. He hadn't said whom the song was directed towards - he supposed that he could leave that one up to the imagination.

_I used to think that one day, we'd tell the story of us . . ._

_How we met, and the sparks flew instantly . . ._

_People would say, 'they're the lucky ones . . .'_

_I used to know my spot was next to you . . ._

_Now, I'm searching the room for an empty seat . . ._

_'Cause lately, I don't even know what page you're on . . ._

_Oh, a simple complication . . ._

_Miscommunications lead to fallout . . ._

_So many things that I wish you knew . . ._

_So many walls up; I can't break through . . ._

Kurt shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, chancing to look at Blaine. The curly-haired teen kept his head down, his hazel eyes burning with something that Kurt couldn't quite place. He could only hope that Blaine felt bad about the whole ordeal, but who could beat the great Sebastian Smythe?

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room . . ._

_And we're not speaking . . ._

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you . . ._

_Like it's killing me?_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate . . ._

_When it all broke down . . ._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now . . ._

_Next chapter . . ._

Taking a break to catch his breath, Kurt refused to acknowledge the burning in his eyes. The tears were threatening to fall, but the countertenor would never allow them. Ever. Out of habit, Kurt pushed a stray piece of hair from his blue-green eyes and raised his eyebrows at Blaine. The ex-Warbler now had his head up, and it looked like he might have been guilty (but Kurt had never been very good at reading people).

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy . . ._

_And you're doing your best to avoid me . . ._

_I'm starting to think one day, I'll tell the story of us . . ._

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here . . ._

_But you held your pride like you should have held me . . ._

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending . . ._

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how . . . _

_I've never heard silence quite this loud . . ._

If _that_ wasn't the truest statement of the century. Kurt Hummel was as good as showing his emotions as Santana was at complimenting people. Everyone, including his father, had said that Kurt had put up these masks to hide what he was thinking (though Kurt still denied this), but now everything seemed to click into place. Sebastian wore everything with pride, while Kurt tended to slip into himself, despite his flamboyant clothing and confident attitude. There was something charismatic about Sebastian that Kurt lacked, and Blaine must have loved it.

_Now, I'm standing alone in a crowded room . . ._

_And we're not speaking . . ._

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you . . ._

_Like it's killing me?_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate . . ._

_When it all broke down . . ._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now . . ._

Maybe Kurt wasn't using as much emotion as he might have used in a different song. Nothing beat ''Rose's Turn'', and he had never felt so passionate about a song like ''Perfect''. But this was him, and they'd all have to deal with it. He hadn't dared to look at the rest of the club, even though he knew that the boys would look superbly confused, and Mercedes would be grinning.

Right now, all he was looking at was Blaine Anderson, the teen with the lowered jaw and horribly sad expression.

_This is looking like a contest . . ._

_Of who can act like they care less . . ._

_But I liked it better when you were on my side . . ._

_The battle's in your hands now . . ._

_But I would lay my armor down . . ._

_If you'd say you'd rather love then fight . . ._

So true. Kurt had laid his entire soul and heart and being to Blaine, and if Blaine felt like loving him back, Kurt would try to work out something, he supposed. Sebastian didn't seem like the type of person to actually sing a heartfelt song about breakups. Instead, the meerkat-faced Warbler would probably just jump to a new piece of mancandy and hope that his former boyfriend would get jealous.

Nothing was going through Kurt's head now except for one thing - _Finish the song without breaking down, finish the song without breaking down_. As long as he could do that, he'd let go of all his inner monologues and just focus his wavering gaze on the object of his affection. Object of his devotion, really.

_So many things that you wish I knew . . ._

_But the story of us might be ending soon . . ._

_Now, I'm standing alone in a crowded room . . ._

_And we're not speaking . . ._

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you . . ._

_Like it's killing me?_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate . . ._

_When it all broke down . . ._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now . . ._

_Now, now . . ._

_And we're not speaking . . ._

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you . . ._

_Like it's killing me?_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate . . ._

_'Cause we're going down . . ._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now . . ._

_The end . . ._

Once the song officially ended, Kurt grabbed his messenger bag from his seat and bolted from the room; he ignored the confused and shocked expressions from his fellow Glee Club members, only focusing on making it back to his Navigator without completely breaking down. He was thankful that the hallways were empty; otherwise, they'd never let him hear the end of how 'Kurt Hummel was crying like a girl in the middle of the hallway', or something of the sort.

He finally made it outside, and Kurt took a few deep breaths to calm himself. It really did nothing to help him, but his therapist (the one that helped him realize that he truly was gay), had told him that, when having a panic attack, it was best to take deep breaths and count backwards. Or was that anger management?

The countertenor fumbled for the keys inside his bag, cursing himself that he didn't have them at the ready. But the curse soon became a blessing as Kurt heard a muffled yell becoming louder as each second passed. In less than seven seconds, Blaine was sprinting towards Kurt, throwing caution to the wind as he yelled his former (?), boyfriend's name desperately. ''Kurt, please? Can we talk? You ignored all -''

''Thirty-six and counting.''

''-of my texts! I have no excuse for what happened, other than I got - scared. You're a finalist for NYADA, and I know you'll make it in because you are _that_ perfect and smart and talented. And I knew that you're going to go to New York, and some other guys will see how amazing you are, and they'll be a thousand times better than I am. But I knew that Sebastian - he's not interested in long-term relationships. And I didn't want anything more than kissing, I swear! I just wanted to make sure that, when you go to New York, I'll be okay if we ever break up.''

Kurt raised an eyebrow. ''And the conclusion?''

''I'll be a mess without you, Kurt Hummel.''

Any anger that the countertenor had been holding dissipated with those eight words. Kurt felt all his former resolve fading as he looked into the most honest face that he had ever seen his boyfriend hold. Blaine didn't move, didn't lean in for a kiss, just stared at Kurt waiting for an answer.

''I can't just forgive you for what you did,'' Kurt started softly, ''but I'm going to have to get his lips off you somehow, won't I?'' With that, the brunette threw caution to the wind and threw himself at his boyfriend, crashing their lips together. The shorter teen was startled at first but deepened the kiss, wrapping his strong arms around Kurt's thin waist as the countertenor snaked his arms around Blaine's neck.

They stood there for a while, each smiling stupidly. ''You make me feel so different when I'm with you,'' Kurt said in his light voice, catching his boyfriend's attention. ''I feel like I can rely on you and lean on you, and there is no other guy in the entire world that can make me feel this way.''

Blaine grinned wider. ''Safe and sound, babe.''

**A.N.: Okay, so this is probably the longest one-shot that I have ever written. It's a bit more angst than I would've preferred, but I think that Miss Swift practically runs on angst. (I modeled Kurt after my sister, who is pretty much anti-Swift). Um, I don't know. I just made a ton of song references from some of my Taylor Swift CDs (our household is very divided - but I'm kind of done with Taylor, so we're good). Yeah, if you have anything you'd like to say, an opinion, or just a nice comment, feel free to review; and thanks for reading!**


End file.
